ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/SpongeBob
Scene 1 (A Netflix Original Movie) (United Plankton Pictures presents) (In association with Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Television) (SpongeBob & Company; as the title logo zooms through the "O" to reveal the Hollywood sign) French Narrator: Ah, Hollywood! Home to famous stars of movies and TV shows, Hollywood Bowl, and the famous "Hollywood" sign, is bringing to you live tonight (fades to nighttime with a air view of Hollywood Boulevard) for the most spectacular and sensational ceremony event of the year, celebrating the legend himself, the one and only (a photo picture of Stephen Hillenburg is shown on screen) Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of many beloved masterpieces, including one of the worldwide phenomenons of all time, SpongeBob SquarePants! (audience cheering sound is heard. Then the camera fades to the theatre). Now recorded for the live studio audience at the theatre, as we proudly to present (the logo reveals to zoom in on screen) The Stephen Hillenburg Tribute Show! (the logo fades out) And now, here's the host of tonight's ceremony tribute show, everyone's favorite pirate and the number one SpongeBob fan, Patchy the Pirate. (The curtains opens to reveal Patchy, who's in his prob boat TBD while the audience is heard cheering and applause) Patchy: (singing) TBD. (audience applause) Yar har har! Ah, Ahoy there all maties! Thank you, thank you, One and all. (applauding stops) Yes, thank you, everybody, ladies and gentlemen, and kids everywhere and in all. And, wowwy! (laughs) Whatta beautiful and exciting night that is to run our most biggest ceremony celebration yet. This is created for one man, one legend, Mr. Stephen Hillenburg, who brought us in the world his most beloved creations, including everyone's favorite yellow sea sponge, SpongeBob SquarePants! (audience applause as the screen shows a image of SpongeBob) And to honor his tribute, we have out feature pretension to share you a special dedicated to Mr. Hillenburg's works, alongside with the skits with it. And for the big finale, we be presented the appearance of Mr. Stephen Hillenburg, greeting to all of you audience, in which I am expected for his appearance too. I hope he will give me his autograph (rips off his SpongeBob-themed brief shorts from his pants) with this.(audience gasps in disgust, much to Patchy who is in his embarrassment for what he did as he rushes to the backstage to sport back his underwear, unseen, before coming back on stage) Ahem, anyways. Let's get with... (heard crashing backstage) Great Neptune, what the heck is that?! (appearing on stage is Potty, his parrot, pulling a string which attached to the big water tank with a Bearfish) Potty! (to the audience) He's my annoying parrot assistant by the way. Potty, what're you doing with that Bearfish?! Potty: (Squawk!) Well, duh, you promised me for the act for your nighttime show. So this's why I bring this Bearfish for you as a Bearfish taming act, Patchy. TBD Scene 2 (the special opens underwater in the town of Bikini Bottom. TBD) 'French Narrator: '''Ah... Bikini Bottom, homed to many life and culture, and even home to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends, as our story begin in another beautiful morning.... (''A mailfish arrives and throws a package to Patrick's rock, which Patrick opens up his rock and gazes to the package in his excitement) 'Patrick: '''Oh, boy! A package for me! (''tears off his package to reveal a pair of pants, which is the same as his pants) Oooh.. another new pants, just I always wanted! (Patrick hops off his home, shown in his brief, and sports on his pants and gleefully frolic, laughing like a dimwit, passes Squidward's house and SpongeBob's house where he then stops to hear a loud snoring sound to his ears. He turns to gazes up to SpongeBob's window on top) What's that? (Inside SpongeBob's house, in his bedroom, we see SpongeBob is sleeping, seemly look hardly as he grew a beard, his saliva drools down to Gary's bowl, and is almost naked in his brief, before his foghorn alarm clock blows loudly, waking up SpongeBob and Gary, much to SpongeBob, annoyed and grumpy, turns off his alarm clock with a huge bam in his fist) 'SpongeBob: '(yawns and feeling real tired as he groans) Urrgh... Whatta night... Huh, Gary? 'Gary: '''Meow. (''Gary meows and licks SpongeBob's spit from his bowl, until, disgusted, spits out) Blech!!! 'Patrick: '(voice-over) SpongeBob! 'SpongeBob: '''Oh, shrimp. It's Patrick, waiting for me outside. I can't go out there looking like this. Gotta put on my happy morning mask on. TBD TBD TBD (''Up to the surface, revealing a big ship, consists of Sailor Cat, Sailor Fish and Captain Cap'n. Inside the ship, the trio gathers for a meeting) 'Captain Cap'n: '''Good morning, me mates. You're in good timing for this important morning meeting. '''Sailor Fish: '''So what's today's meeting, Cap'n? Any vacation plans? '''Captain Cap'n: '''No. '''Sailor Cat: '''Morning choirs? '''Captain Cap'n: '''No. '''Sailor Fish: '''You're getting married? Are we going shopping? Did you have good jokes? Or maybe your relatives are coming to visit? Personally, I'd love meet one of yours, if (''sniffs himself) I could have myself a bath, since I smell rotten dead fish here, yuck. And you, Cat, could get one too, since you smell like garbage in a alley. 'Sailor Cat: '(furry) Hey! 'Sailor Fish: '''What? It's the truth. I didn't say it to anger you. '''Captain Cap'n: '''SILENCE! It's neither of those you guessed! '''Sailor Cat: '''Well, what's meeting you brought us here anyways, sir? '''Captain Cap'n: '''The reason I brought you here in today's meeting is that I have a serious mission for both of you. '''Sailor Cat: '(annoyed) Again? 'Sailor Fish: '(enthusiastic) Oh, boy! Another mission for us?! Hear that, Cat? We're gonna have another usual adventure ahead of us! 'Sailor Cat: '''You often get your enthusiasm over missions time to time. '''Sailor Fish: '''Well, things that made you a sourpuss. '''Captain Cap'n: '''Anyways, without anymore discussion from you both. Yesterday, when I was doing me another stroll on the Ahoy Harbor Park where I came across this little gem. (''shows Cat and Fish a wine bottle) 'Sailor Cat: '''A bottle? Boring. What's so special about this bottle, Cap'n? This made us lost here. '''Captain Cap'n: '''Oh, don't tell me you don't have have clue what's inside this bottle. Can you guess what's inside? '''Sailor Fish: '''Oh, oh, oh! I can guess! I can guess! Please? '''Captain Cap'n: '''Go ahead, Fish, you start. '''Sailor Fish: '''Ummm.... liquid? After all, it's a bottle. '''Captain Cap'n: '''No. Something special inside. '''Sailor Cat: '''Jewels? '''Captain Cap'n: '''Close, but no. Guess again. '''Sailor Fish: '''Candies? '''Captain Cap'n: '''No. '''Sailor Cat: '''A hairball? '''Captain Cap'n: '''No! '''Sailor Fish: '''A piece of paper? '''Captain Cap'n: '''N--!, well, yeah, actually, it is, but what paper contains? '''Sailor Fish: '''An invitation? A love letter? Or your baby picture? A tissue? Or maybe a toilet paper. '''Captain Cap'n: '''NO! NO! NO! NO! AND NO!!! (''facepalm) You two idiots seemly forgot what this bottle contains, are you? Let me display to you. (pulls out the paper from the bottle) It's a map! Get it, you morons? '''Sailor Fish: '''Oh, right. A map. I almost trying to guess what it is. What map? '''Captain Cap'n: '''A map to the mysterious TBD treasure. TBD TBD